


Today's Featured Flavour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #633: Snape in Diagon Alley - Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today's Featured Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #633: Snape in Diagon Alley - Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Today’s Featured Flavour

~

Severus flicked a fleck of imaginary dust off his counter and sighed. Business was slow. Well, nonexistent, really. Of course, it was also his first day, so it would take time for people to discover there was a new potions shop next to Fortescue’s in Diagon Alley. Still, it was disheartening. 

The bell jingled and Severus straightened up. His first customer! 

Pulling a parchment out from under the counter, Severus stared at it intently as he waited for the person to approach. Mentally, he prepared his welcome speech.

Finally, he looked up. “Welcome to Prince’s Potions, how may I— Potter?”

~

Harry Potter, looking as gobsmacked as Severus, was gaping at him. “Snape! Wow. Hello!” 

Severus blinked. “What are you doing here, Potter?” 

Potter smiled. “I’m the Diagon welcoming committee. Whenever a new shop comes in, I visit to make them feel, er…” 

“Welcome?” Severus supplied dryly. 

Potter blushed. “Yeah. Anyway, welcome to the neighbourhood. I work at Fortescue’s, so I’ve brought you a sample of today’s featured flavour, pistachio.” He held out a dish of ice cream. 

Severus eyed it suspiciously. 

“It’s really good.” 

Severus took the dish. “Anything else?” 

Potter coughed. “Er…See you tomorrow?”

Severus sniffed. “We’ll see.”

~

Potter visited daily, bringing samples of Fortescue’s featured flavours. After some small talk, usually about mutual acquaintances, he’d present the sample, and Severus would devour it. 

Severus wondered how Fortescue’s was profitable if they gave away their product, but he couldn’t complain about having ice cream delivered. Plus, being visited by Potter (who’d grown quite attractive) was no hardship.

In addition, the press, who stalked Potter, attracted people trying to catch a glimpse of him, and more often than not, they’d purchase something. Perhaps out of guilt, but whatever the reason, Severus didn’t care. Business was booming. Life was good.

~

“Would you have dinner with me sometime?” Potter blurted, clearly nervous.

Severus, licking the last of Fortescue’s salted caramel from his spoon, froze. “As in a date?” 

“As in, yes.” Potter chewed his bottom lip, a habit Severus knew denoted he was nervous.

“Yes,” was on the tip of Severus’ tongue when he spotted a photographer outside, poised as if to take pictures. Was this a joke? Had Potter orchestrated it? He refused to be mocked. He sneered. “I’m…involved with someone.”

Potter’s face crumpled. “Right. Of course. I’ll just—” And as Potter fled, Severus watched him, his heart cracking. 

~

The day Potter didn’t show, Severus was peeved, imagining every other shopkeeper but him getting free samples. But a quick check over at the neighbouring shop revealed that not only _hadn’t_ Potter delivered ice cream that day, but that he’d never done so regularly. 

Suspicious, Severus closed his shop for lunch, marching over to Fortescue’s. “Where’s Potter?” he snapped. 

Florean Fortescue himself came to the counter. “Harry’s out sick. Can I help you? Would you like to sample today’s featured flavour, banana?” He held out a tiny spoon. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “No,” he said slowly. “I’ve some questions, however—”

~

Severus carefully approached Potter’s house, looking around before he knocked.

“Just a minute!” came a voice, then Potter appeared at the door. Blinking, he leaned against the door. “Sev—Snape! What are you doing here?” 

Severus presented a dish of ice cream. “Today’s featured flavour at Fortescue’s is banana. Will you allow me inside?” 

“Why should I?” Potter asked quietly.

Severus exhaled. “I spoke with Florean. He explained that you’d been buying me ice cream all these weeks. I thought you wanting to date me was a joke, so I—”

“You lied about being involved.” 

“Yes.”

Potter stepped aside. “Come in.” 

~

Leading Severus to the living room, Potter collected two spoons, limping as he returned. 

“You’re injured,” Severus said. 

Potter shrugged. “Quidditch accident. I was helping Ginny practice. She plays for the Falcons.” 

Severus scowled. “Should I go?” he snapped. “Perhaps you’d like to share this dish of Fortescue’s with her?”

Potter raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that? Plus, her boyfriend probably wouldn't approve.” 

“Boyfriend?” Severus cleared his throat. 

“Yes.” Tilting his head, Potter studied him as if he were an interesting specimen. “Viktor Krum.” 

“Ah.” Severus looked away.

Potter handed him a spoon. “Shall we?” 

Severus nodded. “Quite.”

~

The ice cream was delicious, but there was only so much of it. They had to talk at some point. Severus exhaled. “I thank you for your…generosity. I didn’t realise you’d purchased the ice cream from Fortescue’s for me. Why did you?”

“Originally, I wanted to welcome you to Diagon, but then we talked and I liked you, so I kept bringing it.” Potter hesitated, then continued. “Plus, you clearly liked it.” 

“And the dinner invitation?”

“I wanted to see what could be between us.” 

“And is it too late to find out?” Severus whispered, apprehensive.

Potter smiled. “Never.” 

~

Severus looked up as the door opened, but no one entered. He raised an eyebrow. “Sneaking in again?” 

The air shimmered and Harry appeared, folding his Invisibility Cloak over his arm. “Sorry, but at least I ditched the press back at Fortescue’s. We can have a quiet dinner out.” 

“Actually,” Severus purred, “I’d hoped we could stay in tonight.” Waving his wand, he flipped the door sign to read closed. 

“Brilliant.” Moving closer, Harry kissed Severus. “And you were worried we wouldn’t work out,” he teased. “Ready?”

Hyperaware of the ring burning a hole in his pocket, Severus nodded. “Always.”

~


End file.
